A typical 35 millimeter roll of unexposed film is wound in a cylindrical film canister and has a free outer end which protrudes several inches through a slot in the side of the canister. The canister typically will have a small cylindrical tubular bearing extending from one end thereof, and will have a center aperture in the other end to receive a film winding mechanism within the camera. The end of the film which extends through the slot in the canister is usually an indication to most photographers that the film has not yet been exposed. This is because many cameras will automatically rewind the film when all of the exposures on the film have been taken whereupon even the extended end of the unexposed film becomes pulled inwardly through the slot in the canister wherein no portion of the film protrudes upon that series of events.
In spite of these well-known indicators as to whether or not the film in a canister has been exposed, some questions may still arise as to whether a film canister with the free end of the film extending therefrom has actually been exposed.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an attachment to a conventional canister of unexposed film to clearly indicate to the person examining the canister as to whether or not the film therein has been exposed.
A further object of this invention is to provide an indicator on a canister of film that will indicate the status of its exposure which is inexpensive and easy to recognize and easy to utilize.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.